militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Solway Moss
|commander2=Sir Thomas Wharton, Sir William Musgrove, John Musgrove |strength1=15,000 – 18,000 |strength2=3,000 |casualties1=c. 20 killed; c. 1,200 prisoners; hundreds drownedUK Battlefields Trust: Battle of Solway Moss 24 November 1542 |casualties2=c. 7 killedPhillips, p. 153 |campaignbox= |}} The Battle of Solway Moss took place on Solway Moss near the River Esk on the English side of the Anglo-Scottish BorderCameron, Jamie, James V, The Personal Rule, Tuckwell (1998), 318 in November 1542 between forces from England and Scotland. The battlefield is registered by English Heritage, and currently under research to be inventoried and protected by Historic Scotland under the Scottish Historical Environment Policy of 2009. Background When Henry VIII of England broke from the Roman Catholic Church, he asked James V of Scotland, his nephew, to do the same. James ignored his uncle's request and further insulted him by refusing to meet with Henry at York. Furious, Henry VIII sent troops against Scotland. In retaliation for the massive English raid into Scotland, James responded by assigning Robert, Lord Maxwell, the Scottish Warden of West March, the task of raising an army.Phillips, p. 150 Battle On 24 November 1542, an army of 15,000–18,000 Scots advanced into England. Lord Maxwell, though never officially designated commander of the force, declared he would lead the attack in person. A report of George Douglas of Pittendreich who was not present, and some later chronicle accounts say that in the absence of Maxwell, Oliver Sinclair, James V's favourite, declared himself to be James's chosen commander. According to this account of battle, the other commanders refused to accept his command and the command structure disintegrated.Phillips, p. 151 The English commanders Sir Thomas Wharton and Sir William Musgrove made reports of the battle. William Musgrove reported that Maxwell was still in charge and fought with the rest of the Scottish nobles who were forced to dismount on the bank of the River Esk.Cameron, James V, Tuckwell, (1998), 321: [http://www.archive.org/details/cu31924091786032 Bain, JS., ed., The Hamilton Papers, vol. 1, Edinburgh, (1892)] 307–308. The Scots advance into England was met near Solway Moss by Thomas Wharton and his 3,000 men. The battle was uncoordinated and may be described as a rout. Sir Thomas Wharton described the battle as the overthrow of the Scots between the rivers Esk and Lyne. The Scots, after the first encounter of a cavalry chase at "Akeshawsill", now Oakshawhill, moved "down" towards Arthuret Howes. They found themselves penned in south of the Esk, on English territory between the river and the Moss, and so after intense fighting surrendered themselves and their 10 field guns to the English cavalry. Wharton said the Scots were halted at the Sandy Ford by Arthuret mill dam.Cameron, (1998), 318: Letters & Papers Henry VIII, vol.17 (1900), no.1142 (2): Hamilton Papers, vol.1, no.lxxxiii. The Scots were 'beguiled by their own guiding', according to one Scottish writer.Diurnal (1833), 25: Cameron (1998), 320 Several hundred of the Scots may have drowned in the marshes and river. James, who was not present at the battle (he had remained at Lochmaben), withdrew to Falkland Palace humiliated and ill with fever. He died there two weeks later at the age of thirty. According to George Douglas, in his delirium he lamented the capture of his banner and Oliver Sinclair at Solway Moss more than his other losses.Bain, JS., ed., The Hamilton Papers, vol. 1, Edinburgh, (1890), 338. He left behind a six-day-old daughter, Mary, Queen of Scots. Aftermath Gervase Phillips has estimated that only about 7 Englishmen and 20 Scots were killed but 1,200 Scottish prisoners were taken, including Sinclair, the Earls of Cassillis, Glencairn and Maxwell.PSAS, (1854–7), 238–42: State Papers Henry, vol. 5 (1836), 232–235: Letters & Papers, (1900), no. 1143 Prisoners taken to England included Lord Gray, and Stewart of Rosyth. A number of captured Scottish earls, lords and lairds were released; they sent hostages, called "pledges" into England in their place.Lodge, Edmund, Illustrations of British History, vol. 1 (1791), no. 19, 37–43, gives names of prisoners and pledges. On 14 December 1542, Thomas Wharton's report of the battle was read to Privy Council, and they ordered that Scottish prisoners entering London should wear a red St Andrew's cross. Among the captured guns were four falconets with the cast cipher of 'JRS' for 'Jacobus Rex Scotorum' and the Scottish royal arms with an imperial crown.Letters & Papers Henry VIII, vol.17 (1900), no.1143, additional prisoners names Eustace Chapuys reported that the Scottish prisoners attended Henry's court on Christmas Day wearing swords and dirks. They were able to talk to the French ambassador and Henry gave them each a present of a gold chain. These hostages and prisoners were mostly well treated in England, as it was hoped that when they returned to Scotland after their ransoms were paid, they would further the English cause. Some of the high ranking prisoners taken at the battle were exchanged for their 'pledges' at Carlisle on 10 January 1543.Acts of the Privy Council of England, vol. 1 (1890), 63, 69. Chapuys said the return of some prisoners was prevented at this time by the Scottish government which claimed they were traitors for losing the battle, or suspected they were now being influenced by Henry. As their families were arrested these prisoners could not provide their pledges and stayed on the border at Berwick-upon-Tweed.Calendar State Papers Spanish, vol.6 part 2 (1895), p.222, 228 no.94. However, a modern historian Marcus Merriman sees the battle and hostage-taking more as the culmination of James V's war rather than the beginning of Henry VIII's Rough Wooing. He notes that the capture of so many Scottish nobles at the time of the birth and accession of Mary, Queen of Scots did not affect Henry's policy or the Scottish lords's subsequent rejection of the Treaty of Greenwich in December 1543.Merriman, Marcus, The Rough Wooings, Tuckwell (2000), 81–82. Schedules of prisoners, keepers, and pledges The chief Scottish prisoners were taken to Newcastle upon Tyne, and were listed with their English keepers at that time in a schedule prepared by Sir Thomas Wharton;Hamilton Papers, vol.1, p.xcviii. below the keepers of their substitute 'pledges' or hostages are added from a list compiled later in 1543 amongst the papers of the Earl of Shrewsbury.[http://books.google.co.uk/books?id=UW0EAAAAQAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s Lodge, Edmund, ed., Illustrations of British History, vol.1 (1838)] pp.45–50 no.XIX & note, Talbot, vol.B, fol.143 * James Douglas of Drumlanrig; keeper, the Master Customar of Carlisle. * John Maxwell of Cohill; keeper, William Sandes; pledge, Archibald Maxwell, his brother, a child, in Yorkshire. * James Sinclair; keeper Alexander Musgrave; pledge, as for Oliver Sinclair. * John Charteris; keeper, William Porter * Robert Charteris; keeper, John Wharton * John Maxwell, brother of Lord Maxwell; pledge, his nephew Hugh Maxwell in Yorkshire. * Patrick Hepburn; keeper Lionel Carnaby * Walter Ker, laird of Graddon; keeper Thomas Denton; his pledge with Sir William Gascoigne, senior. * George Hume, laird of Ayton; keeper Thomas Warcup * Laird of Awncastell (John Maitland, laird of 'Awik Castle', Annan); keeper Simon Musgrave; pledge, his brother with Thomas Wentworth. * William, Earl of Menteith; keeper Lancelot Lancaster. * Robert Erskine, son of Lord Erskine; keeper Edward Aglionby. * Patrick, Lord Gray; keeper Walter Strickland; pledges with the Archbishop of York. * Laurence, Lord Oliphant: keeper Sir John Lowther; pledges with the Bishop of Durham. * Oliver Sinclair: keeper Sir John Lowther: pledge, son of the Laird of Cleisburn * Hugh, Lord Somerville; keeper Sir Thomas Curwen * Malcolm, Lord Fleming; keeper Sir William Musgrave. Deceased when the Talbot-Shrewsbury papers list was compiled. * Gilbert Kennedy, Earl of Cassillis; keeper Sir Thomas Wharton: pledge with Archbishop of Canterbury. * Lord Maxwell; keeper Sir Thomas Wharton; remained at Carlisle in person. In March 1544, as the war of Rough Wooing commenced in earnest, Henry VIII sent his Richmond Herald, Gilbert Dethick, to the Privy Council of Scotland at Stirling Castle to demand the return to England of a number of these high-ranking prisoners who had been allowed home on licence. These were; the Earls of Cassilis and Glencairn, Lords Somerville, Maxwell, Gray, Oliphant, and Fleming, with Oliver Sinclair, George Hume of Ayton, Robert Master of Erskine, William Seton, Patrick Hepburn, James Pringle, James Sinclair, Alexander Sinclair, John Maitland of Awencastle, Henry Maxwell brother of lord Maxwell, John Ross of Craigie, the laird of Moncrieff, John Leslie younger son of the earl of Rothes, and John Carmichael. If the council did not organise their return, Henry threatened revenge on their pledges in England, and penalties on future captives.[http://books.google.co.uk/books?id=J3kuAAAAMAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s Maidment, James, ed., Analecta Scotica, (1834), pp.88-90] Notes References * [http://archive.org/details/cu31924091786032 Bain, Joseph, ed., Hamilton Papers, vol.1 (1898)], pp.lxxiii-lxxvi, Wharton's report * Cameron, Jamie, James V, The Personal Rule, Tuckwell (1998), 314–322 * * , ed. Thomas Thomson, Bannatyne Club (1833), 25 * Phillips, Gervase, The Anglo-Scots Wars, 1513–1550, Boydell Press, 1999, ISBN 0-85115-746-7 * , 1542, vol. 17, (1900) * Proceedings of the Society of Antiquaries Scotland, vol. 2, (1854–7), 238–42, * State Papers of Henry VIII, vol.5, (part IV part 2), Record Commission (1836) External links * Battle of Solway Moss @ Everything2 * English Heritage, Solway Moss in the Battlefields Register, with link to map of designated area * English Heritage battlefield report: Solway Moss (1995) Category:1542 in Scotland Category:Conflicts in 1542 Category:1542 in England Category:Battles between England and Scotland Category:History of Cumbria Category:Military history of Cumbria Category:Registered historic battlefields in England Category:Henry VIII of England Category:James V of Scotland Category:16th-century military history of Scotland